


experiment

by yunh0



Category: IT (2017) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie, Choking, Crying, M/M, Pet Play, Reddie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: eddie likes to try new things





	experiment

eddie scoffed to himself as his eyes wandered the cat costumes in the store that conveniently placed all the halloween outfits on the racks in september. he felt the tails and ears, the fur soft on his skin. ‘i cant believe i’m doing this..’ he thought to himself. he snatched one and walked to the register, placing it down on the conveyor belt. his eyes darted between the employee’s expression and the costume itself nervously. he took out his wallet shakily and handed her the crumpled money. he took his change and his bag and walked hastily to richie’s

eddies hand inched up to richies door, trembling before knocking three times. quite taken aback, eddie backs away from the door quickly as it swings open, revealing a smiley richie. 

“hey rich!” eddie begins. richie pushes up his glasses and looks down at the bag. “what you got there?” he asks. eddie stares at him for a moment before shaking his head. “it’s nothing. just..” he pauses to think. “something for my mom. i just thought i’d stop by..” he trails off. “cut the shit, eddie. what is it?” richie leaned on the doorframe. “listen can i just come in? it’s not even anything to-“ richie snatches the bag from him, causing eddie to yell at him in protest. richie freezes as he opens up the bag. “is this for halloween or some shit?” richie looks back at eddie, his cheeks flushed pink. richie grins and yanks eddie into the house by his arm, leading him to his room.

“you’re really something, eds..” richie says, pulling out the cat ears and petting them gently. eddie felt like his face would catch on fire any moment now as he sat on richies bed. richie walks closer to eddie and places the ears atop his head, eddie becoming far too embarrassed to function. richie hums and pets eddies hair. “cute.” he states. eddie closes his eyes. “cats got your tongue?” richie cackles. eddie purses his lips into a line and looks at the floor. “you know what? let’s just..” eddie takes off the cat ears, placing them beside him. “forget about this.” he finishes, looking up at richie. “i know you want it.” richie says. eddie shakes his head. “want what? w-what are you talking about?” he asks. 

richie pushes up his glasses and sits down beside eddie and pats his lap. eddie nervously obliges and slithers down on his lap, looking at his reflection in richie’s glasses. richie connects their lips roughly, eddie groaning and tugging richies brown locks. eddie grinds down to test the waters, only to get his hips gripped tightly in place. richie smiles into the kiss and reaches up eddies shirt to tease his nipples. eddie lets out a drawn out whine into richies mouth, holding onto his hair harder. “that fucking hurts.” richie mutters, exhaling as eddie lets go of his hair. eddie hums and latches onto the others neck, sucking purple bruises all over. richie groans softly and runs his hands down eddies sides. eddie flinched as he felt the cat ears put right back on his head. he looked at richie with an unamused look on his face, the look on the others face very different. richie grinned and petted eddies hair. “good kitty.” he chuckled lightly. eddie shook his head and rolled his hips again. 

richie stood up, eddie tumbling to the ground. “what the fuck, richie?” eddie exclaimed as he rubbed his back. richie reached out his hand for eddie to grab onto. eddie held his hand and grunted as he stood back up. richie stared at him before pulling both their shirts up over their heads. “pants..” richie said softly. the two boys slid off their pants, left only in their underwear, their faces slowly turning pink. richie walked closer to the shorter boy and attached their lips messily, drool brimming at their mouths. eddie flinched and whimpered as richie palmed him through his underwear. richie swallowed all the lewd noises erupting in front of him greedily. richie shoved eddie lightly onto his back on the bed. eddie watched as richie scrambled to get, what he assumed was, lube out of his bedside table drawer. “shits almost empty..” richie murmured to himself as he shook the bottle slightly. 

he slid off his underwear and sat on his knees in front of eddie and pulled the said boys underwear off as well. eddie scooted back a bit before furrowing his brows. “y-you’re not gonna prep?” he asked, a hint of fear in his voice. “you’re fine.” richie said, paying barely any attention to eddie but rather coating his member in an excessive amount of lube. eddie sighed and let his body go limp against the bed in annoyance. he heard richie close the bottle of lube and inch closer to him. richie rubbed eddies inner thighs soothingly as he pushed himself into the smaller boy. eddie scrunched up his face and became tense. “fucking relax.” richie said. eddie twitched a bit before relaxing his muscles the best he could. richie groaned as he eventually bottomed out, never stilling his rubs on the plush thighs under him. eddies eyes were squeezed shut as he tensed up again. “fucking move, richie.” eddie choked out. richie pulled out and thrusted back in slowly until eddie nagged at him to ‘speed up the fucking pace, rich.’ “you okay?” richie asked upon seeing eddies quite unpleasant face. “hurts.” eddie simply said. richie frowned before feeling an imaginary lightbulb go off in his head. he pulled away and shoved himself back in roughly. eddie yelped and felt his nose sting and tears prickle his eyes. “shit- do that again.” eddie said. richie repeats his action as more tears fall from eddies eyes. eddie lets out a high pitched whine as he arches his back. richie absorbs the sight under him hungrily, eddie with fucking cat ears on, crying, and moaning for him. richie hesitatingly wrapped his hand around eddies throat, the other thankfully loving it. eddie held on to richies wrist tightly, whimpering desperately. “r-richie..” eddie whined, his aching cock begging for any sort of attention. richie astonishingly began stroking the others dick, paying attention to his sensitive tip. eddie borderline screamed at the sensation, tightening his grip on richies wrist almost impossibly. “fuck, rich. i- i can’t..” eddie managed to say through tears. “are you close?” richie asks, eddie letting out a sob and nodding. richie speeds up his pace of thrusting and pumping eddies cock at a brutal pace. eddie trembled and moaned richies name over and over before arching his back and releasing all over his stomach. richie grunted and came inside the smaller boy breathlessly. richie removed his hand from eddies throat and pulled out, laying down beside the said boy. eddie panted heavily and wiped his tears. 

“so..” richie begins. “cat boy, huh, eds?” he said, holding back his laughter. “shut up, richie.” eddie retorted.


End file.
